Lost Legends Prolouge
by Hitokiri no Kouseiyouso
Summary: a new twist on a tale that echos thro time
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Legends**

by ~ShadowGamer64

Lost Legends: Missing Heros,

In the land of Hyrule there echoes a legend  
A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy…  
A boy who after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had  
made him a legend.  
Done with the battles he once waged across time he embarked on a journey, a  
secret and personal journey.  
A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend,  
a friend with whom he parted ways with when he took his place among legends.

Prequel A battle through time  
Sunlight came streaming through the old stain glass windows, filling the old  
cathedral with a rainbow of colored sunbeams. The silence outside the old church  
was broken by the sound of running feet on the old stone walkway, the old black  
doors slowly creaked open as three young kids stepped inside,

AN: okay here is a quick little bio of my main characters & the not mine tho i do wish he was character.

one of the two boys was about 5.2 ft tall, he had short messy silver hair, and his eyes a sliver white color most of te time, his face was a pale as snow except for two curved blood red lines on each cheek right below his eyes as well as a large dark blue V on his forehead, he wore a midnight black short-sleeved hoody that had a infinity symbol (AN the # 8 turned on it side over a silver long-sleeved chain mail vest under a black tanktop, blood red belt, pale black baggy pants, pale black boots, dark blue wristbands sported the same symbol on them and dark red fingerless gloves,a blood red bandana on his brow, across his back was sheathed a large  
extremely sharp sword. His sword was more or less the same size as him give or take a few inches, it's blade was shaped like two wide joined figure eights, it had a black two handed leather handle with a bright silver pommel stone at the end. His name was Oni and his sword The Double Helix Blade. Except for a few people no one knew just  
how old he was or much of anything about him for that matter. sept that he had a  
terrible temper became furious when ever anyone asked him about his past and hated being called short. Most townspeople were to terrified to ask the young? Bounty hunter anything they were just glad that he never stayed long in any town after he had finished the job that had brought him there and was paid. The only reason no one dared put a bounty on his head (no matter how much they hated/feared him) was because he was just to good at what he did that  
and he had promised to hunt down and brutally murder the first one who  
dared to put a bounty on his head after he had killed whoever was stupid enough  
to accept such a suicidal mission (nice kid huh?) also for your own sake don't bring up his hight he is kinda touchy about that. The other boy was about 5.6 ft  
tall, had short light blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore a forest green hat and  
short sleeved green shirt over a silver short sleeved chain mail vest, forest green  
shorts, a light brown belt, forest brown boots and fingerless light brown gloves,  
across his back was a medium length sword that had gold dust worked into the  
blade. Its hilt was wrapped in light brown leather with a ruby red pommel stone.  
He called his blade the Gilded Blade. His name was Link, he was a 12 year old  
wandering expert swordsman/adventurer. (bet you didn't see that coming huh?)  
The last member of the trio was a pretty fairy about 4.3 ft tall  
has violet eyes and long chestnut hair pulled back into a braid reaching about mid thigh, she wore an aquamarine short kimono, with a light green sash around her waist the end hanging down the right side, light brown boots, a sky blue ribbon braided in her hair, and a pale green backpack over a pale brown hooded cloak being from the Great Fairy lineage she had a scondary form tho the only difference was she was only 6 inches tall and had sky blue wings  
,and used twin short blade kitanas tucked into her sash. Her name is Mia. Her fairy magic gave her (some not perfect) control over the elements and even though she hated fighting she was an excellent swordsman when push came to shove.

AN: okay profiles done now back to the story

Their eyes were wide as they stared at the beautiful old stain glass windows before walking down the red carpeted middle isle towards the large black alter standing at the back of the cathedral. The silence inside was broken by the soft echoes of their boots. As they stopped in front of the alter they each took a jewel out of their pack a ruby, a safire, and an emerald  
seting them in the grooves on the alter. Link then took out a royal blue ocarina and started to  
play, as he played a pair of large stone doors on the wall behind the alter  
started to slowly slide open to reveal a small windowless room that in the center  
of the room was a beautiful old sword in a pedestal. The sword had a sky blue  
wrapped leather hilt with long blade that had a three inch blood channel that ran  
the length of the blade it had the triforce mark on the hilt and blade. Link stopped  
playing and slowly entered the room stoping in front of the pedestal he drew the sword from  
it's resting place but before he could step away. The room they were standing in was suddenly surrounded by thick foul smelling smoke and nightmarish evil laughter started to fill the old cathedral.

"Fools, Now I Will Finally Have Revenge On Those Who Trapped Me In That

Wretched Place. Starting With You Three!" yelled an evil and terrifying voice as the  
smoke cleared to reveal...TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Legends

_HK; "Hiya mina-san here's the first chapter am so so so sorry about taking so long to update it have been busy planing my wedding& my old laptop died so i lost all the chapters i had on it :( this can also be found on deviantart on shadowfox's page if i ever get around to updating it. once again Gomen for the long wait & hope you like it_

_Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue cause am just a broke college student _

_"talking " "_talking" **"talking**

_'thinking '_ 'thinking '** 'thinking'**

Chapter 1

A long long time ago... when there was no land no sea and no life. three goddesses descended to this land. Din the Goddesses of power with her flaming arms she cultivated the land and shaped the red earth. Nayru Goddesses of wisdom. she poured her wisdom into the earth and gave the world law. And Farore, Goddesses of courage. With her rich heart, she gave life to those who would protect that law. When their task was completed, they returned to the heavens. They left behind the Triforce of the Golden Land. That place became the Sacred Realm. The Triforce has the power to create a world that reflects the heart of the one who wishes on it. If someone with a pure heart wishes on it the world will become just and good. However if someone with a dark heart touches it instead the world would be conquered by evil.

Kokiri Forest this is the deep forest that spreads across Eastern Hyrule in the Kokiri tribe that lived there everyone had a fairy of their own. But for some reason their was one young boy that did not have a fairy. His name was Link. But for those of you who know think you know this story well... The sun was high in the sky above Kokiri forest and all it young... inhabitants were awake & busy with day to day life all of them except for one. standing at the base of a large pine two children stared up into its branches.

"_Oni_?" **"zzzz**" _"Oni wake up__...are you sure he is up there? Let go check the village entrance maybe he is already there waiting for us there_" the short one turned to leave "wait Mia" Her companion said putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her "you know that is not where he is. He is up there sleeping." 'probably forgot all about what we planned to do today' the only way to get him to wake up and come down is" With a wolfish grin he bent down gathered some acorns"_Are you sure thats the only way to get him down_?" she asked while taking a good couple of steps back to get some distance between herself & her apparently suicidal best friend knowing that the boy he was about to rudely wake had a bad temper & while they were all best of friends waking him up this ways was something she wanted no part of. "Sure I'm sure." standing up he half turned to give her a reassuring grin over his shoulder. 'and there is no way i'm getting in arms reach of him while he's fast asleep that is just suicidal' Mia watched as he turned back to the tree looking up he spotted his target about half way up the tree with a grunt he flung the acorns. thinking that he missed Mia opened her mouth to comment but quickly shut it when he held up his hand and started a countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *Smack* *Crrraaak* **"wha.? Aiiiiiyaa!" **quickly stepping back a few paces they watched as Oni came tumbling down out of the tree. *bang* "**Ita. Link you idiot when i get my hands on you you are so dead**." Oni yelled holding his head as he stood up "**what was the heck did you do that for**?" holding his hands up as he backed away from the angry boy who's hand was starting to inch towards his sword handle Link laughed "sorry, it was just to tempting man, couldn't resist." quickly stepping between the two Mia stop the fight before it could go any futher "_boys knock it off, we do need to get going like now_. " turning a blank face towards Link then at Mia "**ano, we need to go where?"**shaking her head she grabbed there arms & started to drag the boys towards the village entrance. "_Can't believe you forgot Oni. Zelda wants to see us like right now!" _"Right she said it was inportant. so guys how about a shortcut to the castle?" pulling his arm free Link began to dig in his pouch "**fine with me don't feel like walking right now anyway so lead on fearless leader lets go meet your girl**." glaring Link yelled "Zelda is not my girlfriend oni!" **"Sure Sure whatever you say." **pulling out a blue ocarina he brought it to his lips & started to play. a heartbeat later they were in the courtyard of the royal palace standing in front of princess Zelda. "Link, Mia, I am so glad to you both came back safe. Oh who is this?" Stepping towards her link waved to Oni "this menace is Oni we meet him while we were in Terminia Zel & unfortunately he followed us home." with an overly dramatic bow to her Oni smirked " **What can i say i was bored & it seemed like a good idea at the time." **giving him a curtsy back Zelda laughed "Well I'm glad you did Oni." turning serious she told them to take a seat on one of the courtyard steps "Link I called you here because the sages told me that there is something wrong with the seal holding Gannon back it is going haywire and the sages are worried that Gannon might escape!" standing back up link smiled "don't worry Zelda we will go over to the temple of time & check it out." looking to his friends standing to ether side of him "Alright guys?" they nodded "_right_!" "**Meh might as well**." Zelda stood up & handed Link a small bag "Here, inside this bag is the sacred stones, just stand in front of the alter & play the song of time." Stepping close she gave him a quick hug "Please be careful." Blushing he took the bag & nodded "We will." walking back to his friends they waved to the Princess not knowing that it would be quite some time before they saw her again "Alright to the Temple Of Time!" "_Mkay_!" "** right**."

Sunlight came streaming through the old stain glass windows, filling the old  
cathedral with a rainbow of colored sunbeams. The silence outside the old church  
was broken by the sound of running feet on the old stone walkway, the old black  
doors slowly creaked open as three young kids stepped eyes were wide as they stared at the beautiful old stain glass windows before walking down the red carpeted middle isle towards the large black alter standing at the back of the cathedral. The silence inside was broken by the soft echoes of their boots. As they stopped in front of the alter they each took a jewel out of their pack a ruby, a Sapphire, and an emerald  
setting them in the grooves on the alter. Link then took out a royal blue ocarina and started to play the song of time. As he played a pair of large stone doors on the wall behind the alter started to slowly slide open to reveal a small windowless room that in the center of the room was a beautiful old sword in a pedestal. The sword had a sky blue  
wrapped leather hilt with long blade that had a three inch blood channel that ran  
the length of the blade it had the triforce mark on the hilt and blade. Link stopped  
playing and slowly entered the room stoping in front of the pedestal he drew the sword from it's resting place but before he could step away from the pedestal. The room they were standing in was suddenly surrounded by thick foul smelling smoke and nightmarish evil laughter started to fill the old cathedral.

"**Fools, Now I Will Finally Have Revenge On Those Who Trapped Me In That Wretched Place. Starting With You Three!" **yelled an evil and terrifying voice as the  
smoke cleared to reveal. Gannon With a wave of his hand voices could be heard chanting in a unknown language. The three teens felt the room start to spin as darkness claimed their vision. Sneering Gannon looked down on his fallen foes "**Now to make sure you can't interfier with my plans!" **with a wave of his hand a large vortex appeared & sucked the fallen teens inside before closing. "**Now time to conquer this land." **TBC

_Hk: Mkay thats all till the next time the plotbunnies strike. They are evil I tell you Eevvviil. Oh & if it not to much to ask can someone beta for me? Please? Ja Ne Minna-San _


End file.
